


We will take care of you

by woIfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love, Werewolf Remus Lupin, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woIfstar/pseuds/woIfstar
Summary: Marauders need to save Remus' life after he is seriously injured during a full moon.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	We will take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I just wanted to warn you that english is not my first language, in fact, I am brazilian and this fanfic was written for the first time in portuguese. I did my best in the translation, but it probably won't be perfect.  
> I hope you like it, correct me if something is wrong, please!!
> 
> My twitter: @kiwire_
> 
> \--
> 
> TW/ scenes that include pain, serious injuries and blood, suicidal thoughts and mentions of deaths that happen during the saga. Just read it if you don't feel uncomfortable.
> 
> All the characters belong to JK Rowling, but I don't agree with their ideologies.

The night before it had been a full moon.  
Since Remus turned fifteen, his transformations have stopped being so aggressive, he suspected that this must have happened at the same time that his friends became animagus to accompany him during the night and that it could reassure the wolf inside of him, but now, at seventeen, it had been the first night that things had gotten uglier.  
It had been a long time since Lupine had been in so much pain or had seen so much blood. It had been a long time since Sirius had to carry him down the tunnel to their dormitory. A long time since Peter widened his fearful eyes that way and a long time since James considered calling Madame Pomfrey.

"No, don't call her," Remus had asked, his voice husky.

Pomfrey hadn't taken care of him since he was a child, but now he was of age, one day he would have to learn to take care of himself. He wouldn't have Hogwarts forever, just as he wouldn't have his friends.  
He tried to get up, but felt a sting in his belly. Sirius caught him before he hit the floor.

“Take it easy” he asks, holding his body in a hug.

There were still wolf traits in Remus, he could still feel it. His canines longer than normal, piercing the inside of his lips, his bones cracking with every movement, the anger inside him, the dark that barely affected his vision, the smell that didn't let anything go unnoticed…  
That was the worst part, he smelled the strong scent of his friends and, even if the sun had already risen and his conscience had returned, maybe he could still transform them if he wanted to. Maybe that's how Greyback became who he is. Remus had never bitten anyone, not even an animal, and dismissed that thought every time it came to the back of his mind.  
With Sirius' body so close to his, the only thing he tried to think about was how disappointing it must be to stain his expensive robes with his dirty blood.  
But Sirius, who also smelled the strong odor of blood and saw it in his hands, didn’t think about it at any time. He was quick to ask James for a blanket and wrapped it around his friend's naked body. He was also quick to pick him up in his arms again, this time taking him off the floor and cradling him as if he were a child. Remus, tired, in pain and frustrated by the shame he felt, just allowed himself to lay his head on Sirius' chest, close to where he could hear his heart beat, and let himself be carried away. He heard the other boy say in whispers repeatedly "don't worry, we'll take care of you, just stay awake". He knew that tone of voice was of concern, he was also starting to worry about himself, but all he could do was continue to let out little murmurs to remind him that he could still be conscious, even so, he barely remembers the way back.  
He remembers arriving at the dorm and lying in his bed. As he left Sirius's warm body and was forced to stretch out on the cold sheets, the pain came back stronger than before. He squirms and groans feeling the cuts all over his body, he wanted to beg for it to stop. Remus felt one of his friends take him by the shoulders, so that he was stretched out on the bed again.

“Hey, calm down, Moony” James' voice sounds, it seemed to be close to him. “Padfoot will try a healing spell.”

He makes an effort to open his eyes, there were claw marks that went from his chest to his belly. The cut in the middle was the largest, it seemed to be very deep and a source of blood out of control, being pressed by tissue and Sirius' big hands.

“Peter, hold his legs! He can't keep squirming like that or I won't be able to stop it!” Sirius screams, but for Remus his voice seemed to be a very distant hallucination in his head. 

He feels Peter's hands grab his ankles and stretch his legs, nothing changes, the pain continues. The expression of the youngest friend of the group was the one that showed more terror, he seemed to want to close his eyes to not see what was happening. All Remus wanted to do was tell him it was okay, that he didn't have to stay there, that he could leave if he wanted to, that none of them needed to be there. Remus could be all alone, at some point the pain would end, at some point there would be no more blood to be gushed and he would end up alone, without having to see the scared features of the only ones who liked him.  
Sirius comes into focus, holding his face.

"You're awake," he doesn't ask, he just says, his voice steady and looking straight into his eyes. “Stay awake. Breathe. Calm down. You can't keep moving or I won't be able to do the spell.”

Remus wanted to scream, to say it was like a cruciatus, but he knew it wasn't his friends who were torturing him, on the contrary, even though they were pinning him against the bed, they were just trying to clean up the mess he had made with himself. Even after all, they were there. They could have left him at the The Shrieking Shack to die, but they were there. Why are you still here? Remus wanted to ask at all costs.  
But Sirius was still looking at him, his forehead sweating, in fear and with bossy blue eyes.

“Stop moving” he continues to rule. “Remus, stay still, do you hear me?”

He tries to stop. Staring at Sirius' eyes trying to use them as an anchor in the real world, he didn't want to fall asleep. Gradually, when he stopped squirming, he could feel his chest rising and falling desperately, the wounds pulsating, the weakness of his body, the hands of each friend.

“Yes. You're doing well, stay like this” says Sirius.

He breaks eye contact and looks at James. Remus searches for another anchor to attach himself, anywhere but his own body. Looking at Peter, in front of him at the foot of the bed, was as desperate as feeling his hands shaking. Looking at Sirius and seeing his own blood on his robes was disgusting. Then he looked up to see James at the headboard, his glasses were crooked and he was still pressing his hands on Remus' shoulders.

“You don't want to call someone?” He asked Sirius.

"He doesn't want Pomfrey," he says.

“I can call Lily.”

“She doesn't know about him.”

“She wouldn't mind!”

Sirius looked at him considering the idea.  
No, no, no, no, no, Remus thought over and over, maybe he even babbled that, but no one heard.

"Okay, go get her," he said "but don't let Dorcas and Marlene come along. See if she has any healing potions.”

James ran out of the room with the invisibility cloak, which was necessary because no one would be happy to see a boy running through Hogwarts covered in blood "mainly a werewolf's blood.

“Peter, get some towel and wet it in the bathroom sink” he continues.

With one hand still on Remus' belly, where the cut was deeper, Sirius sat next to him and used his free hand to touch his face.

“Stay awake, okay? You are the clevest of us, you cannot be the first to die for something so stupid.”

Remus tries to laugh, but it only causes him more pain.  
Peter returns with the wet towel and Sirius places it on Remus' forehead. The cold water gave him a little relief, as well as standing still.

“Will you still try the spell?” Peter asked.

“I will, if Lily doesn't get any potions.”

“But you never did it before!”

Sirius seemed to want to ignore him. He continued to run the towel over Remus' face, sometimes his fingers also touched him, almost as if he were affectionate.  
The door opens again and James appears with Lily, she had her hair tied up and was still wearing pajamas because it was too early.  
The moment she sees Remus' body, she screams:

“What the fuck did you do this time?! Are these ... Claws??”

“Lily, did you get the healing potion?” Sirius asks immediately.

“I-I ... Yes. But James said it was cuts, I didn't expect ... Well, something like that” she stammers as she takes a vial out of her pocket, Sirius takes it from her hand.

“Is it to drink or apply?”

“To drink.”

He returns to Remus and takes a hand to the back of his neck, lifting him off the pillow.

"You have to drink it," he said, already forcing the liquid against his lips.

The drink goes down Remus' throat without him even considering refusing.  
Lily came around the bed and pushed the fabric away from Remus' stomach, the initial shock seemed to have passed and she didn't hesitate to touch the wound.

“Remus has a magic medicine book” she says wiping her hands on the blanket and going to his bookshelf “he read it last year.”

It hadn't even crossed Remus's mind, he didn't remember any of the spells, but Lily found the book on the shelf easily.

“What spell were you going to try?” James asks Sirius.

"Asclepius," he replies.

“Asclepius, asclepius…” Lily whispers, searching the book. “‘It has the function of healing cuts.’ Okay, but first use Estanque Sangria to stop bleeding and Contiflama to prevent infection.”

“But only mediwitches can use these spells…” Peter tries to say, receiving a scolding look from everyone.

Maybe it was because of the nervousness in knowing that he would soon receive a flood of spells, but Remus's body hurt again and he moaned, drawing everyone's attention and making them stop arguing.

"Okay, you better get hold of him, I'll try the spells," Sirius says.

He feels his wounds come out again, James holding him by the shoulders and Peter by the ankles. However, this time, there is also a pair of delicate hands on his cheeks, he looks at Lily's tranquilizing green eyes, wondering if she already understood what happened.

"You'll be fine, Remmie," she was saying quietly. “We're here.”

Remus barely felt when Sirius hit him with the first spell, but he noticed that his hand was shaking a little as he held the wand.

“Okay…” Black murmured to himself. “Contiflama!”

Again Remus felt nothing different, but he hoped it was working.

“Asclepius!”

Now, it was as if his skin started to stick, as if it were a tape playing backwards. It was a strange feeling, he was still in pain, but it was less than before.  
Everyone bowed to see if it worked.

"It hasn't closed completely," James said.

"We can try again later," Sirius replied. “But it helped a lot.”  
"I think an Anecstesi can help lessen his pain," suggests Lily, and she is the one who casts that spell next.

With the pain going, Remus' eyes started to weigh. He remembers one of them having arranged a jar and repeatedly filling it with Aguamenti to wipe a new damp towel over his body, removing the odor of blood. But after that, he had the heaviest sleep of his life.

When he woke up, Remus was no longer lying on his bed, he was on Sirius' bed, wearing only loose sweatpants. His bed was empty and without the sheets, as if someone had taken them out to wash in the Muggle way, or maybe they were so stained that no spell was able to clean them, they must have gone to waste.  
Only Sirius was in the room with him, sitting on James' bed and seemed to have unwittingly dozed off. He already had clean clothes but there were dark circles under his eyes. Remus had a deep desire to get up and hug him, thanking him for helping him the night before, but he was still in pain and there was a band that covered his entire torso and some places by his arms.

"Padfoot," he called, but his voice came out much lower than expected. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Pads…”

Sirius wouldn't wake up that easily, so Remus closed his eyes again.  
He stayed between naps. He woke up when he heard James come into the room to change clothes for his round of prefects, woke up when Peter came to ask Sirius if he wanted him to be taking care of Remus. But Remus didn't say anything to them, didn't want to worry them, and every time the other two friends left the room, Sirius and Remus fell back asleep.  
In the middle of the afternoon, Remus woke up with Sirius by his side, calling him with a hand on his shoulder.

“How do you feel?”

"Well," Remus lied, his voice breaking.

“Can you eat?”

He nods briefly, Sirius smiles.

“I knew Moony would never refuse food.”

Sirius arranges the pillows for him to sit on. Remus feels as if he has returned to being a helpless child when Sirius starts to take small forks of food into his mouth, his mother did the same in his first transformations, when his body was still too small to deal with the beast that possessed him. It wasn't supposed to be happening again.

“I was going to bring you chocolate but Lily said that chocolate is bad for the healing of cuts” Sirius jokes, giving him a glass of juice with a straw.

“She knows?” He asks quietly, the drink was helping his vocal cords.

"James explained to her, she had thought you had been attacked yesterday.”

Sirius notices Remus' sad look and leaves the plate on the nightstand.

"Remus, she is still your friend, nothing will change that ... We love you, and we will take care of you whenever necessary.”

"I didn't mean to make you guys afraid." His voice breaks, his eyes start to fill with tears.

Sirius lay down beside him and pulled him into a gentle embrace, as if he were made of eggshells and could break in the blink of an eye.

"You didn't make us afraid. At least not me. I knew you were strong enough to go through this, and the wolf…” Sirius looks at him, as if hesitating to say. "Remus, if you could see yourself ... It's majestic. You cause fear, but not in a bad way.”

Remus shuddered because he knew there was no good or bad point in causing fear. Sirius runs his fingers through his hair.

"You are a force of nature, Remus" he said seriously. “When you change, there is nothing that can beat you. But there was something different yesterday, you looked bigger, a real leader, but I don't know why you got hurt.”

“How did it happen?” Remus wanted more details.

“You were agitated, we heard other wolves howling outside and we didn't know if they were werewolves, you always said that we shouldn't go to the forest if there were others” he nods. “So we stayed in the room, you did everything to try to escape and we kept trying to stop you ... It was when you got hurt, it was out of nowhere, we didn't anticipate that. But the wolf felt nothing, our luck is that it was all happening only at the end of the night, when the sun would start to rise.”

“I think I know what happened…” Remus mumbles, embarrassed by the idea.

“What?”

“The wolf is an animal, it was supposed to have reached adulthood, got a pack and started to reproduce. It happened, I reached adulthood and the others wanted to pick me up…”

“Will this happen more often?”

“I don't know ... Maybe they took that as a no for the invitation. If the other wolves don't show up, maybe mine didn't want to go too.”

“What if you ended up going?”

Remus looks at him. It was indisputable, he would not join a pack of other werewolves.

"It won't happen," he replied dryly.

“But how do you think it would be if you joined with others like you?” 

Remus shrugged.

“I never met another one like me. I have no idea what it would be like.”

Sirius didn't ask any more, he just continued to stroke Remus' hair, which reminds him that he was almost crying moments ago.

"But you were really majestic" he insisted.

"Stop saying that," Remus scolded, but there was a small smile on his face. “I want to take a shower, I must be stinking.”

\- No you’re not. But we can try to take you to the bathroom.

It still hurt a lot for Remus to walk, so Sirius continued to carry him. He sat him on the sink counter and began to undo the bandages to see how his wounds were doing.

"At least you're sitting up" he said, finishing unrolling the gauze, it came out red in places. “The spell took effect over the hours, now the cuts are superficial.”

Remus turned to look at himself in the mirror, he already had many scars that he had been collecting over the years, but the cuts from the previous night would yield him the biggest he had ever had, uglier even than the one that crossed his face or the bite of Greyback that was on his hip.  
His eyes filled again without him even noticing, he felt so ugly seeing his own reflection.

“Hey, are you in pain?” Sirius asked worriedly when he saw his face.

"No," he replied quickly, wiping the tears away with his fists, "I'm not."

“Why are you crying?”

Remus' throat closes, it would be too immature to say what he really thought.

“Come, Moony, I'm going to fill the bathtub for you.”

The warm water that covered Remus up to his shoulders only made him relax more. He ran his hands over his body, feeling each of the bruises, counting all the scars on his back, on his arms, on his legs. As the tears started to roll down his face again, Sirius wanted to help him but didn't know how.

“I'll wash your hair, okay?”

Remus did not answer. Sirius just took the shampoo and spread it on his hair, starting to massage it until it foamed.

“If you are crying for what happened yesterday, you should not worry, we have all told you that we will always take care of you, no pack will take you away from us” he said quietly, it did not seem to be the agitated Sirius who always preached pranks.

“I-I am afraid of…” he starts to say and stops.

“Afraid of?”

He tries again.

“Afraid of being alone. If I don't find someone like me, someone who knows how I really am, what my body is like, how I…” he sobs. “That's why they get together in the pack, because nobody but us could accept us.”

Sirius frowned at him.

“Do you think that a person can only love you if they are also a werewolf?”

“Nobody would love a man covered with scars like me…”

“We all love you!”

“I'm not saying that way... Sirius, you don't understand…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Sirius grabs him by the cheek with his handful of shampoo and pulls him close.

“Moony, there will always be someone to love you.”

Remus never knew how to decide who had been the first to kiss whom. The two, already so close, just felt their lips stick together. Combustion went through Remus' body, something he would never have expected.  
He never thought he would be able to love a person that much.  
Then three taps sounded on the door.

"Me, Lily and Peter are here" James said. “Do you guys need help?”

“No” Sirius replies “I'm helping him take a bath. It's all right.”

“We'll wait for you.”

When Sirius looked back at Remus, he had a shy smile on his face. Remus brought his hands to him and approached him again, whispering against his lips:

“You were also majestic yesterday, while you took care of me.”

When Remus learned to conjure up his patronus, the memory used had been the sparkle in Sirius' eyes when he said those words.  
When Harry was born, Remus saw that his eyes were green and tranquilizing like his mother's, but with hands that would be firm like his father's.  
When Lily and James were killed, he wanted to have been there to take care of them the same way he was taken care of once. He wanted to take his medical book and make their hearts beat again, but it was impossible.  
When Sirius went to Azkaban, he refused to accept that the man he loved one day would have hurt someone, but no one but himself knew how his love was capable of taking such good care of other people.  
When he thought Peter was dead, he remembered his fearful eyes, how sensitive he was. When his truth came out, he also couldn't believe that the same boy might be able to kill.  
When Sirius returned from Azkaban, looking older, miserable, crazy, Remus did not hesitate to take care of him. He healed his wounds, laid him in a bathtub and massaged his hair, untangling knots that had been forming for thirteen years in the hair that was once the most beautiful at Hogwarts.  
The moment that Remus most needed someone to take care of him was after Sirius' death.  
When Tonks appeared in his life and fulfilled his dream of becoming a father, he remembered Sirius saying that there would always be someone to love him.  
When he first held Ted in his arms, he understood what the force of nature was.  
When, at the battle of Hogwarts, he received the fatal blow, his last thought was of his son. He wanted to say that there would always be someone to love and care for him. That he would never be alone.  
But at the same time, he knew he was coming home. That he could continue to take care of those who always welcomed him, and that he could also be taken care of.  
And, although there was so much suffering in his life, it had been a majestic life.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: @kiwire_


End file.
